


Admire

by KaiKoizumi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: I've been watching too much yuri on ice, Ice Skating, Ice skating au kind of, Oneshot, high school age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiKoizumi/pseuds/KaiKoizumi
Summary: Shizuo wonders why he watches Izaya whenever he ice skates.





	

Shizuo _hated_ him.

The serene face he took on as soon as he stepped onto the ice. The way his arms swung freely as though they naturally moved in such a way. The way his feet glided along the ice, seemingly without effort. The way his hair flung around. The way his perfectly limber body danced in fluid motion throughout the rink.

He hated all of it.

That's what Shizuo kept telling himself. But if he hated it, then why did he come back day after day to watch the raven? Why would he scrutinize every little thing he did, every small twitch of a movement he had? Why would Izaya be the one thought he had when he himself was on the ice, practicing after everyone had left?

The raven created a feeling inside Shizuo as he watched him. It started as disdain but slowly unfurled into something more likable, something Shizuo couldn't quite place. Envy was not the right word. He didn't want to be like Izaya at all. He was a smug, vile bastard that entranced every unknowing victim with just a few words, truthful or not. He was a disgusting flea who toyed with people's emotions for fun.

No, he most definitely did not _envy_ Orihara Izaya.

As Shizuo watched his classmate skate the feeling grew in him. It turned into something fiery and elating. It stoked the passion that Shizuo carried every time he walked onto the white slate. It was the opposite of numb. It was a type of rage that made him feel alive, made him strive to surpass the louse of a human being in front of him.

Shizuo _admired_ him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to write spur of the moment. I kind of want to do a bunch of little blips of what this kind of au would be like, or just write Izaya and Shizuo trying to ice skate for the first time. Ah, I've been watching too much Yuri!! On Ice and I'm also very tired. Ah, this little one shot is also so tiny but I'm so tired I can't think of anything more to write with it.  
> Hope you guys like it and thanks for reading~!


End file.
